


Was That A Hint?

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Communication, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Awake the Snake (and work on communicating).Ineffable Flufftober, Day 3. Prompt: "But You Said."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020, Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Was That A Hint?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/set in the aftermath of the [Good Omens Lockdown special](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0) and Neil Gaiman's [recent Tumblr update](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/630786844754362368/so-now-that-its-october-is-crowley-awake-yet) on Crowley's months-long pandemic nap.
> 
> This one ended up being 300 words, because I wrote too much and then didn't want to cut stuff out. Oops. Also, this is my first dialogue-only piece, so hopefully the style worked! I'd love to hear any thoughts you may have. :)

“What are you doing here, angel?”

“Coming to see you.”

“But you said… “

“And _you_ said you were sleeping until July, and here it is October!”

“ _After_ you said we couldn't see each other until this is over. And you told me on the phone ‘s not over.”

“And then you hung up on me and went back to sleep.”

“What else could I have done?"

“ _Not_ go back to sleep!”

“And then what? Binge-watch every episode of Golden Girls? Yell at plants until the plague goes away? Tried that in April. Didn’t work.”

“Well. I _thought_ you might come to the bookshop.”

“The bookshop?! But you said the _rules_ …”

“I haven’t come into contact with anyone for _months_ , Crowley. The bookshop is closed, I haven’t been to restaurants or antique shops or _anywhere_. And you’ve certainly been self-isolating for more than long enough. Quite apart from the fact that we can’t contract or carry the virus anyway, if anyone qualifies to be a support bubble, it’s us.”

“What about that household mixing ban?”

“Well, I… it’s not in effect yet. And I thought…”

“What?”

“I thought, if it _does_ go into effect, perhaps we should be one household before it happens.”

“Mfssk.”

“If… if you would like that, I mean.”

“‘Course I’d like it! You were the one who told me not to slither over.”

“You used to be better at taking my hints.”

“Ngh. Maybe you used to be better at giving hints.”

“Maybe… maybe we should stop talking in hints.”

“Was that a hint?”

“No. A suggestion.”

“Oh. ‘S a good one.”

...

“I… I got lonely. I wanted to see you.”

“That makes two of us. Hug?”

“Hug.”

...

“Now, I do believe you said something about a case of something drinkable?”

“Thought we said no more hinting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)
> 
> Update: This is also now the chronological first in a series of fics set during COVID-19.
> 
> Hang in there and stay safe, y'all.


End file.
